Summer Time With The Flock
by Super Wingz
Summary: The flock has defeated Itex and is staying with Dr. M. What happens between Max and Fang? Will the flock get them together? Better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction guys! I really hope you like it! I _don't_ own any of the characters, they all belong the author James Patterson.**

**Max-16**

**Fang-16**

**Iggy-16**

**Ella-15**

**Nudge-14**

**Gazzy-10**

**Angel-7**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

-Max-

So we've defeated Itex and have not seen any erasers lately, what should we do know you might ask? Well, we are now "trying" to live a normal life with my sister Ella and mom. When I first mentioned my idea to the flock the immediately said "yes". We arrived yesterday and plan on going shopping for clothes on Friday. Thank god it was June and Ella or we had to go to school!

"Max, Max!" Nudge squealed.

We were all in the living room watching T.V. Iggy, Ella and Gazzy were on the floor watching, while the rest of us were on the couch.

"I just can't wait to go shopping and see all the cool stores! I wish it was Friday instead of Tuesday, don't you? What stores do you like? I want t o go to Hot Topic, Wet seal or maybe even Forever 21! I can should all the new cute tops, shirts, skirts and-"

Nudge was cut off with one of Fang's hands. She peeled his fingers off her lips and mouthed "sorry" to us.

"It's ok Nudge, I can't wait for you to show me all the cool stores in the mall" I said smiling; she beamed up at me then resumed watching the T.V.

"So, excited to see the stores, huh?" Fang murmured, grinning slightly, I gabbed him in the chest with my elbow.

"If it makes her happy, why not?" I said to him. His just shrugged. _A man of many words_

"Yeah, come on Fang you know Max isn't-". Iggy thought and paused before answering. "-uh…let's say "girly" enough to go that type of store on her own".

"Um, and I do you know that I can't?" I shot back. Iggy just grinned.

"If you can go into any girly store that I choose and buy one thing, I'll give you $20 bucks". Iggy said smugly. I thought for a moment and-.

"Ok, deal". I shook his hand, Gazzy just looked doubtful.

"You know she can't do that" he said to Iggy.

"I know, that's why a made the bet". Iggy responded and slapped high fives with Gazzy. I rolled my eyes. At 7pm mom called us for dinner. Yeah! Steak and potatoes!

"You know". Mom started while I ate my potatoes. "There's a beach, 30 mins away from here, you kids want to go tomorrow?" she asked, the younger ones screamed "yes". I didn't mind. We placed our dishes in the sink and cleaned the table. We went upstairs after dinner and into bed.

"Night guys" I whispered to all of them after stacking our fists and going to our rooms.

_ It's going to be a long day tomorrow _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Max-

It was 10am when we started driving to the beach, I lay my head on the back side of the car trying to control my full stomach. I ate way too much…

As we drove the signal for the radio does work very well so we had to settle for so other type of entertainment. If you know what I mean…

"Got me lookin so crazy right now, your love's got me lookin so crazy right now(your love). Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's got me lookin so crazy right now(your touch)." Gazzy sang in Beyonce's voice, screwing up his face in the process. It was so funny and pretty cute though.

"All right everyone we're here, out!" My mom shouted out the car, everybody filed out.

"Nice voice, Gazzy!" My mom mentioned sarcastically while getting the beach chairs and umbrella out, me and Fang helped her get them out. Gazzy smiled.

"Thank you girl, I try." He said in Beyonce's voice again, before running into the water with Iggy, his heels kicking the white sand.

"Max" Angel said, I turned around to face her. "We have to put our swim suits on remember, we forgot to in the house."

"Oh, yeah" I said starting to remember, I told Fang to watch the flock while I take the girls to change. He nodded and headed for the beach to Gazzy and Iggy.

We walked into a shack that read "Gift shop and dressing/bathrooms".

"Ella, can you pass me swimming suit?" I called from out of the stall.

"Sure" she said and throws it over the stall. I grabed it and looked to see if it was mine.

"Ella, I think you gave me yours" I called back.

"Nope that's yours, I'm finished changing into mine." She replied. I sighed and put on the white bikini with my shorts and blue tank top. After Nudge and Angel were done we pasted the clothing racks and made our way out the door. I prayed that the girls wouldn't see the sigh up on the desk as we left.

"Hey, look free makeovers today!" Nudge said reading the sigh on the desk, I silently swore to myself.

_ KILL ME NOW! _

-Fang-

"So where's Max?" Iggy said coming behind me. I shrugged. It's been over an hour where could she be!?

"Don't know what's taking her and the girls long" I quietly told him. Gazzy came over shaking the sea water out of his hair.

"You don't want to get in the water?" Gazzy asked happily. I shook my head "no".

"I'm waiting for Max to come back." I informed him. He frowned.

"I'm waiting for Maxy to come back so we can cuddle up in the sand together" Gazzy said in my voice, while making kissing noises. Iggy doubled over laughing, as I turned a light shade of pink and through sand at the Gasman.

"Ahh! My eyes!" he shouted playfully, I smiled.

"Hey look! Hottie at 10 a clock!" Gazzy said recovering from the sand and pointing behind me and Iggy. I turned around and saw what he was talking about. Gazzy was pointing at a blond/brown haired girl with a low cut blue tank top and white shorts; she had her hair curled in beautiful long locks. Wow! Gazzy wasn't wrong at all… She looked hot, from the back.

"Gazzy, how do you know she's hot, her back is to us." I said to him. He smiled and pushed me forward.

"Go talk to her." He said grinning wickedly.

"Yeah" Iggy chimed in. "Go talk to her, unless you're chicken!" He said laughing, I shook my head "no". Max would kill me if she found out that I was flirting with some other girl. They started making chicken noises while flapping their arms.

"If Max saw me flirting she will destroy me" I said slowly. Iggy and Gazzy just stared at me blankly.

"Are you dating her?" Gazzy asked me wiggling his eyebrows. Iggy just blinked.

"Nooo…" I dragged out. Iggy just smiled and pushed me even forward so I was just I few steps away from her.

"Then go!" He said. I sighed and walked up to her, a looked down and noticed her legs were long and soft looking. And her body language seemed familiar, like how she held her self up right with confidence. Maybe this wasn't so bad, she was really, really pretty…well…from the back. This might work out if…

She turned around to face me.

I blushed deep red.

Max!

I was freaking, Max!

She looked different, she was wearing makeup and her hair was curled, I didn't even know her hair was that long! Not saying she didn't look good, she in fact looked very…what's the word, beautiful. She had light green/blue eye shadow, pink blush and lip gloss.

"What Fang?" She said tiredly.

"Uh…what happen to you?" I spit out not really thinking about what I said. She looked slightly offended, and blushed.

"They made me ok?" she snapped. "You think I like this!?" she snapped again referring to her face.

"I didn't-" I said starting to feel bad, but she cut me off.

"Whatever!" She spat rushing into the gift shop blushing even more. I spotted Nudge, Angel and Ella (also with makeovers) looking at shells. I saw me and waved, I couldn't help but wave back and smile a little.


End file.
